dramafandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Drama Festival
Drama Festival é uma série de 10 dramas de um ato. Sua característica é fazer dramas diretores e escritores em ascensão assim como mostrar trabalhos experimentais não convencionais. Esta série marca o retorno das séries de um ato da MBC depois de seis anos desde Best Theater em 2007. Informações Gerais *'Título:' 드라마 페스티벌 / Drama Festival *'Episódios:' 10 *'Canal:' MBC *'Período de Transmissão:' 02/10/2013 a 12/12/2013 Episode 1 thumb|200px *'Título:' 햇빛 노인정의 기막힌 장례식 / Haetbit Noinjeong-ui Gimakhan Jangryeshik (The Marvelous Sunshine Funeral Home For The Elderly) *'Gênero:' Comédia *'Data de Transmissão:' 02/10/2013 *'Horário:' 4ª feira às 22:00hs ;Sinopse Uma comédia que narra a história tocante de idosos no asilo Sunshine Apartment Home for Elderly. Eles fazem um falso funeral para ajudar um amigo a pagar a cirurgia de câncer. ;Elenco *Baek Il Sub como Kim Goo Bong *Lee Ho Jae como Choi Ong Shik *Ahn Hae Sook como Sra. Park *Park Hyuk Kwon como Hae Shik *Ahn Byung Kyung como Moon Noh In *Oh Na Ra ;Créditos de Produção *'Diretor:' Lee Sung Joon *'Roteirista:' Noh Hae Yoon (노해윤) Episode 2 thumb|200px *'Titulo:' 불온 / Boolon (Unrest) *'Também conhecido como:' Rebellious *'Gênero:' Período, mistério, política, ação *'Data de Transmissão:' 03/10/2013 *'Horário:' 5ª feira às 22:00hs ;Sinopse A história se passa na Dinastia Joseon e conta a história dos homens que sofrem devido ao sistema injusto e corrupto do Governo. Ela narra os casos de assassinato que ocorreram durante a era do Rei Sung Jong. ;Elenco *Kang Ha Neul como Joon Kyung *Yang Jin Woo como Joon Oh (irmão mais velho de Joon Kyung) *Son Byung Ho como Yoo Kwang Hun *Jin Tae Hyun como Lorde Chang Won *Seo Hyun Jin como mãe de Joon Kyung *Park Min Ha como a pequena irmã da jovem criada morta *Huh Jung Bum como Do Ryung ;Créditos de Produção *'Diretor:' Jung Dae Yoon *'Roteirista:' Jung Hae Ri (정해리), Moon Soo Jung (문수정) Anterior MBC Próximo Two Weeks 4ª & 5ª Feira às 22:00hs Medical Top Team Episode 3 para outro drama de curta metragem com o mesmo título "Boy Meets Girl" procurar emBoy Meets Girl thumb|200px *'Titulo:' 소년 소녀를 다시 만나다 / Sonyeon Sonyeoreul Dasi Mannada (Boy Meets Girl) *'Genero:' Romance, familia *'Data de Transmissão:' 17/10/2013 *'Horário:' 5ª feira às 23:20hs ;Sinopse O primeiro amor que floresce novamente depois de 15 anos. ;elenco *Kim Tae Hoon como Hyung Goo *Choi Jung Yoon como Shin Na *Noh Tae Yub como Joseph *Lee Yul Eum como Ha Kyung *Kim Han (김한) como Byung Oh *Oh Sang Jin como MC (cameo) *Lee Ga Hyun ;Creditos de Produção *'Diretor:' Jung Ji In *'Roteirista:' Lee Ji Young (이지영) Episode 4 thumb|200px *'Titulo:' 잠자는 숲속의 마녀 / Jamjaneun Soopsokui Manyeo (Sleeping Witch) *'Genero:' Mistério, romance *'Data de Transmissão:' 24/10/2013 *'Horário:' 5ª Feira às 23:15hs ;Sinopse Depois da explosão do laboratório de ciências do colégio a 16 anos atrás, Ah Mi acorda em um quarto do hospital. Suas lembranças são as memórias de 16 anos atrás, e agora o Mundo já está em 2013. ;Elenco *Park Seo Joon como Kim Him Chan *Hwang Woo Seul Hye como Choi Ah Mi ;Creditos de Produção *'Diretor:' Lee Jae Jin *'Roteirista:' Oh Hye Ran (오혜란) Episode 5 thumb|200px *'Titulo:' 상놈탈출기 / Sangnomtalchoolgi (Swine Escape) *'Também conhecido como:' Escaping Slavery *'Genero:' Período, político, ação *'Data de Transmissão:' 31/10/2013 *'Horário:' 5ª feira às 23:35hs ;Sinopse Um dia, o filho do primeiro ministro durante a era Joseon se encontra vítima de uma conspiração e é transformado em um escravo. Assim ele começa a sua jornada com a missão de provar a sua real identidade e libertá-lo da escravidão. --Dramabeans ;Elenco *Park Ki Woong como Lee Ho Yeon *Suh Dong Won como Jum Baek Yi *Kim Yong Gun como primeiro ministro *Lee El como Wol Hyang *Kim Hyung Bum como Traficante humano *Jo Hyun Do como Chil Bok Yi *Han Joo Hyun como Boo Yong *Ryu Hye Rin ;Creditos de Produção *'Diretor:' Oh Hyun Jong *'Roteirista:' Ryu Moon Sang (류문상) Episode 6 thumb|200px *'Titulo:' 아프리카에서 살아남는 법 / Ahpeurikaeseo Salahnamneun Beob (Surviving in Africa) *'Gênero:' Familiar, melodrama, drama humano *'Data de Transmissão:' 07/11/2013 *'Horário:' 5ª Feira às 23:15hs ;Sinopse Uma filha e sua mãe se reencontram depois de 10 anos de separação. A filha vem sofrendo bullying por um grupo de estudantes de sua classe. Sua mãe, em contrapartida, era a líder do grupo de bullying em sua escola na época em que era estudante. Através desse reencontro, o drama tenta nos dizer o significado do mais precioso valor da vida: confiança em si mesmo.--MBC Global Media ;Elenco *Yoo Sun como Kang Min Joo *Chae Bin como Seo Do Yoon *Yoon So Hee como Yoon Na Ra *Jung Yun Joo como Kim Joo Kyung *Yoon Ji Won (윤지원) como Park Eun Sung *Heo Jung Kyu (허정규) como Seo Hyung Taek *Jung Ji Yoon (정지윤) como esposa de Hyung Taek *Jun Jin Seo como Seo Do Hoon ;Creditos de Produção *'Diretor:' Kim Ho Young (김호영) *'Roteirista:' Kim Hyun Kyung (김현경) Episode 7 thumb|200px *'Titulo:' 수사부반장-왕조현을 지켜라! / Soosaboobanjang - Wangjohyuneul Jikyeora (Principal Investigator - Save Wang Jo Hyun!) *'Genero:' Romance, comedia *'Data de Transmissão:' 14/11/2013 *'Horário:' 5ª Feira às 23:15hs ;Sinopse Um drama que se passa em 1989 e que conta a vida de uma estudante que se apaixona pelo motorista de ônibus Wang Yoo Mi, e que tem a sua aparência parecida com Wang Jo Hyun, uma bela atriz Chinesa da época de 1980s.--Kdramastars ;Elenco *Choi Woo Shik como Boo Joong Shik *Han Bo Reum como Wang Yoo Mi / Wang Jo Hyun *Kim Hee Jung como mãe de Joong Shik *Jung Man Shik como Chefe Kim *Jun Noh Min como pai de Joong Shik *Kang Tae Oh como Nam Nam Chul *Hwang Geum Byul como irmã de inglês *Jung Soo In ;Créditos de Produção *'Diretor:' Kwon Sung Chang *'Roteirista:' Lee Hyun Joo Episode 8 thumb|200px *'Titulo:' 이상 그 이상 / Leesang Geu Leesang (Lee Sang That Lee Sang) *'Também conhecido como:' Lee Sang Lee Sang Lee Sang / Lee Sang the more *'Genero:' Periodo, drama *'Data de Transmissão:' 2013-Nov-28 *'Horário:' 5ª Feira às 23:15hs ;Sinopse Um drama que se passa em 1930 e é baseado no renomado autor coreano Lee Sang. Este drama não se foca no dia a dia de Lee e sua literatura onde ele ficou conhecido como o forasteiro da Literarutra Coreana, mas sim na juventude do jovem Lee Sang que tinha vários encantos que se possa imaginar. ‘É verdade que tudo o que ele fazia está escrito?’ e ‘E se a sua genialidade fosse mostrada em um outro campo?’.--Innolife ;Elenco *Jo Seung Woo como Lee Sang *Park Ha Sun como Kyung Hye *Jung Kyung Ho como Bon Woong *Han Sang Jin como Jae Moon *Jo Min Ki como Soo Young *In Gyo Jin como Tae Won ;Creditos de Produção *'Diretor:' Choi Jung Kyu *'Roteirista:' Kim Yi Young Episode 9 thumb|200px *'Titulo:' 하늘재 살인사건 / Haneuljae Salinsageon (Haneuljae's Murder) *'Também conhecido como:' The Murder *'Genero:' Periodo, familiar, romance *'Data de Transmissão:' 05/12/2013 *'Horário:' 5ª Feira às 23:15hs ;Sinopse Um drama de época que conta as lendas de uma mulher sobre o amor e o respeito na Guerra da Coréia de 1950. ;Elenco *Moon So Ri como Jung Boon *Shin Dong Mi como In Boon *Seo Kang Joon como Yoon Ha **Sung Yoo Bin como Yoon Ha jovem *Lee Se Young como Mi Soo ;Creditos de Produção *'Diretor:' Choi Joon Bae *'Roteirista:' Park Eun Mi (박은미) Episode 10 thumb|200px *'Titulo:' 나 엄마 아빠 할머니 안나 / Nae omma appa harmeoni anna (Me, Dad, Mom, Grandma and Anna) *'Genero:' Familiar, melodrama *'Data de Transmissão:' 12/12/2013 *'Horário:' 5ª Feira às 23:15hs ;Sinopse A história de Anna e a mãe que vive em uma cadeira de rodas devido a poliomelite. ;Elenco *Seo Ji Hye como mãe *Yang Jin Sung como Anna *Park Hae Soo como pai *Jung Young Sook como avó *Jun Jin Seo como garoto ;Creditos de Produção *'Diretor:' Choi Byung Gil *'Roteirista:' Hyun Ra Hee (현라희) Audiência Fonte: TNmS Media Korea, AGB Nielsen Korea Links Externos *Site Oficial do Drama Festival *Episódio 1: Site Oficial *Episódio 2: Site Oficial *Episódio 3: Site Oficial *Episódio 4: Site Oficial *Episódio 5: Site Oficial *Episódio 6: Site Oficial *Episódio 7: Site Oficial *Episódio 8: Site Oficial *Episódio 9: Site Oficial *Episódio 10: Site Oficial *'Novos artigos:' (1), (2), (3), (4), (5), (6), (7), (8), (9), (10), (11) Categoria:KDrama Categoria:KDrama 2013 Categoria:MBC Categoria:2013 Categoria:KComédia Categoria:KPeriodo Categoria:KMistério Categoria:KPolitica Categoria:KAção Categoria:KRomance Categoria:KFamiliar Categoria:KTDrama Categoria:KDrama Humano